


Basement Time

by CozyKotaBear



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Big dick Myers, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, but with no shorts, dont @ me, hospital gown myers, it's what he deserves, jake is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/pseuds/CozyKotaBear
Summary: It’s him.Jake see’s the Shape. Though there is something different about him, he isn’t wearing his navy blue coveralls anymore. It looks like he is wearing a hospital gown. That's new. It’s tied up around his shoulders, cut sleeves with a nice flow down the man's broad chest. Stopping about half way down his thighs.“Oh” Jake thinks“He looks really good”
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 24
Kudos: 279





	Basement Time

**Author's Note:**

> No one has made a fic about Hospital gown Myers yet, so I took it upon myself.
> 
> This is very self indulgent.

He starts off on the upper floor of the gideon meat plant, almost right next to Nea. He sees her just a little off in the distance. This is probably Jake’s least favourite realm, he gets lost in it so fast. 

It’s nothing like the red forest, those are Jake’s preferred places to be. He admits he likes the cool rain hitting his face and the sounds of wet soil under his feet. It reminds him of simpler times before he ended up in the entity's grasps. Back when he had a life in the woods, his father would say otherwise but Jake never cared for his opinion on the matter.

He missed the carefree feeling of the outdoors back home, living off the land was the only way he wanted to live. The animals were his friends and that's all he needed to survive on that mess of an earth. Home doesn’t seem too bad after being here for a few years.

Jake starts to head off into the direction of his teammate, he can’t say he and Nea ever really got along. They were polar opposites from one another, yeah she was able to show him how to land better on his feet, she wasn’t a very good teacher to say the least but good thing Jake learns fast.

Jake had spent a few times in the woods near the campfire with her, trying to explain how to meditate and focus on not groaning after being hit by the evil that runs in the realms. She told him she liked the pain that pain made her work faster. She was a hard head, that's for sure.

She is crouching now, walking along the corners of the building and Jake is watching her from afar. He still wishes she would show him how to move with such ease in such an awkward position. But Jake isn’t the best at taking criticism and Nea sure loves to judge. 

He wonders if he can put aside their tension and actually become friends. She doesn’t exactly like to make conversation when they are alone at the campfire or even in a trial.

Jake figures he can make an attempt today, what’s he got to lose?

“Uhhh Hey” Jake says, trying to keep his voice low but audible enough for her to hear as she moves around the corner with grace.

“Shhhhh” She responds looking at Jake with a finger over her mouth. Jake complies and crouches behind her. They walk past closed metal doors, boxes, crates and factory interior shelves. 

As they slowly make their way around the building. Jake notices a chest sitting tucked away in the corner of a wall. He wonders what kind of item he could find laying in there. He slowly makes his way to the chest, lifts it up and sticks his hand in and starts rummaging through the scraps and fragments of god knows what.

He finally feels something worthwhile and pulls it out of the chest. It’s a utility flashlight. This could come into great use during this trial. Jake thinks about how good Lori is at using these things, she’s taught him a thing or two about saving your teammates with these handy tools.

“Look!” Jake exclaims as he starts clicking the flashlight on and off. Nea darts him an irritated look and Jake raises his hands up in defense. She moves on, with or without the saboteur behind her. 

They make it to a pretty safe zone. There is what looks like a dead carcass floating above on some metal chains. A closed metal door to the left, an open sizable door right next to it, a generator sitting firmly in the middle of the room. Jake takes a glance over at the stairs on the right leading up to a pipe. A pretty large drop he remembers, but thankfully he had the knowledge of what Nea taught him and will be able to make space for himself if the killer comes down this area.

She motions over to him “We can work on this generator here, once that door opens it’ll give us some more space to run” Jake is beginning to wonder if she thinks he’s an idiot.

He nods in agreement at her anyway, he doesn’t exactly want to pick a fight in the middle of a trial. He follows her to the generator and takes a convenient spot right next to the stairs. He puts down his flashlight next to the generator and wonders if it’s evil of him to give the more exposed positions to Nea. She can hold her own, he thinks to himself.

This generator in particular has an issue with its voltage regulator and Jake has done this so many times that it’s becoming second nature to him. He slides the stators out of the main circuit and slips them off to their respect dials. 

“Do you hear something?” Nea states as she stands up from the opposite side of the generator. Jake peaks up at her and stops his movements for a second. He’s not quite sure what she heard, if anything at all. 

“It might just be the building?” Jake says nonchalantly as he goes back to fixing the wires on his side of the generator. He’s not exactly paying attention, until he hears Nea scream in pain and he loses his focus on what he’s doing and the generator sparks in his face. It throws him down onto the ground and Jake quickly manages to grab his flashlight and make his way over to the stairs behind him to try to get a better look at what killer they're going up against this time.

It’s him.

Jake see’s the Shape. Though there is something different about him, he isn’t wearing his navy blue coveralls anymore. It looks like he is wearing a hospital gown. That's new. It’s tied up around his shoulders, cut sleeves with a nice flow down the man's broad chest. Stopping about half way down his thighs.

“Oh” Jake thinks

“He looks really good”

Jake had never seen this much skin of his partner before. Michael was really good at keeping his clothes on during their encounters. He wonders what the change was for? Jake is staring at Michael this time. His eyes are tracing the outline of the killer's large body.

Michael starts tilting his knife back and forth, examining it before he moves on to chase Nea who has already made her way out of the room. Jake feels bad that he didn’t listen to her to begin with, he should trust his teammates a little more, he thinks to himself. He wants to try to distract Michael a little. Not so much as to help Nea but to get a better look at the killer's new outfit.

He starts obnoxiously clicking his flashlight at him and Michael stops dead in his tracks and whips around to look directly at Jake.

Jake can get a better look at him now as he starts stalking his way over to the stairs where Jake is, still clicking his flashlight in Michael's direction and Jake all but chokes on his own tongue when he sees just how thin the gown is and how much of an outline he can see off Michaels sizable dick.

Michael isn’t that far away and he swings at Jake.

He misses.

Jake finishes running up the stairs and books it to the panel to jump over into the hole down the pipe. Michael is recovering from the attempted hit and he starts slowly making his way up the stairs. Jake clicks his flashlight a few times and vaults the panel and falls down the hole.  
He can hear the knife smack into the metal above him.

Jake lands on his feet as gracefully as Nea taught him and he thinks if she was watching him she would be proud.

“Oh my god!” He hears a voice from around the blue bins. “Don’t scare me like that, Jake” He looks around to find the face to go with the voice. It’s Meg and she is peeking from around the door to his left.

“Sorry, I was kind of in a life or death situation” He says all well knowing that when it comes to Michael, that statement is usually a lie. Jake takes a moment to look up into the pipe above him, the light is blinding but he doesn’t see a sign of Michael making his way down.

“W-who is it?” Meg cautiously asks him as she walks in his direction. Jake feels heat rise into his cheeks as he remembers the last good look he took of Michael. “Uhhh.. It’s uhhhh” He stutters. Meg gives him a confused look. “Is it the new guy?” She questions as she makes the motion of a rifle in her hands and pretends to shoot a shot directly at Jake’s chest.

Jake tries to regain his cool and tries to think about anything other than the outline of Michaels dick through the hospital gown. “It’s him” He manages to get out, voice cracking.

Meg sighs and drops her arms to her side “I’m not exactly a fan of the harpoon.”

Jake stutters again “N-no.. not the new guy.”

Meg looks at him concerned and places a hand on Jake’s shoulder “Are you okay?” She questions, her voice is soft and comforting and Jake really doesn’t know how to tell her that he is actually not doing good at all. He has a light blush on his cheeks. “Was it the ugly clown guy??? Did he hit you with one of those gas bottles?” 

Jake shakes his head “no” and coughs a little to mask the expression he has on his face.  
“It’s Myers” he manages to get out without cracking a smile. He continues to cough to avoid any more embarrassment. Meg gives him a questioning look and sometimes he wonders if she knows already. 

She is a really good friend of his and they spend a lot of time together outside of trials and he wonders if she picks up on the times he questions Lori about her brother or how he likes to talk most about the trials he has with Michael, because he almost always escapes them.

Some people have got to know at this point.

If Lori ever found out she would probably kill him over it, faster than the entity ever could. She has nothing good to say about her brother, Jake doesn’t really blame her. But he wonders if being consumed by the entity has changed him in some way. Yeah he is still a ruthless killer in the trials and he almost always ends up killing his friends but there has to be something different about him if he is willing to let Jake go.

‘Why am I the exception?’ Jake can’t help but think to himself.

“I think you’ll be okay” Meg says almost knowingly and Jake feels a tingle down his spine as she pats his shoulder and gives him a look.

“Yeah…” He responds nervously.

They both start making their way through the maze of the lower floor, there are walls where doors should be and openings that Jake doesn’t remember seeing. This realm is confusing to say the least. But they manage to find their way to the bathroom and Jake gestures into the room.

“I really don’t like this room” Meg says nervously as she crosses her arms over her chest and rubs at her exposed arms. It’s cold down here, but lucky for Jake he wears a thick green jacket and scarf and he wonders if he should be a gentleman and offer up one of his pieces of clothing to her.

She doesn’t seem to be phased by the cold for too much longer as she takes the safe space on the left side of the generator, tucked in near a broken shower stall. Jake is wandering around the room now, he pears over around the shower stall and notices a totem tucked in the right hand corner.

He leans down over it and starts to gently take it apart. It’s making crackling noises that Jake knows all too well. He can’t see Meg around the corner of the shower stall, though he does hear the generator blow up and Meg makes a pained noise.

“Do you need some help over there?” Jake playfully says as he tries to look around the shower stall, before he gets sight of anything else he lets out a cry as he is being yanked off the totem, dropping his flashlight and being thrown over the shoulders of the killer.

He can’t remember the last time he got pulled off of anything like that, he is usually better at keeping an eye on his surroundings. He starts to move a little in the killer’s grasp and there is something about the way that Michael’s arm holds his body in place that makes Jake flush a little.

He can see Meg following behind them as he tries to wiggle out. She has a determined look on her face. He can feel what might happen when they get to a hook. He hopes he can survive a hit when he comes off of it.

This building is confusing, but one thing Jake knows for sure is that right around the corner from the bathroom is his least favourite part about realms.

The basement.

Jake is making grunting noises as he tries to squirm his way out of this one. He doesn’t think there will be enough time to get free. Michael makes a point of shrugging his shoulders before he heads down into the basement, which causes Jake to let out a gasps… Maybe a little too carnal for his liking.

Meg is still trailing behind him and as they round the corner to the hooks Jake watches as Meg quietly jumps into one of the two lockers at the bottom of the stairs. He wonders exactly what she is up to. 

But that thought immediately leaves his mind as the meat hook pierces his chest and he lets out a pained cry. He’s done this so many times before and yet each time the hook tears through his body it feels like the first time.

Michael takes a moment after hooking the poor man to swipe his knife directly across his chest and Jake lets out another pained cry. Michael clearly wasn’t in a good mood this time around.

As Michael’s feet stomp up the stairs, Meg immediately emerges from the locker and looks over at Jake. Jake is groaning and looking down at his feet. 

Maybe he isn’t going to get out of this one?

“Come on, lets go,” Meg says comfortingly as she pulls Jake off the hook. Jake slams to his feet and lets out a pained sigh. He can keep it together a little longer. He’s not going to lie to himself right now and say he has been paying much attention to anything in the match other than the killer's outfit.

“It’s probably not a good idea to patch you up down here” Meg utters.

“Lead the way” Jake manages to say through his grunts of pain. Meg spins around and starts making her way up the stairs before she comes to a halt and gasps. Jake rounds the corner to see what's wrong... and there he is.

Insidiously standing right at the top of the stairs. A dark silhouette of a broad, tall man. 

He knew Meg was following them, he knew she was in a locker down there, he knew how this was going to play out. Now the only way to get out of this one is if Meg throws herself into the killer and they both manage to squeeze past his bigger body.

Meg charges at him like a bull and Michael doesn’t miss a beat as he slices her across the chest, Meg screams out in pain and manages to slip past him. 

“RUN, JAKE” she screams out as she bee-lines to the upper floor.

Jake didn’t exactly follow on queue, but he makes an attempt to try to dodge a hit before slithering his way past the taller man. But there is one problem.

Michael isn’t doing anything.

He’s just standing there, blocking the entrance and Jake is moving back and forth and trying to be unpredictable. He looks absolutely ridiculous right now and he wonders if Michael is amused by any of this. Jake decides to go for plan B and charges right at the killer and tries to make a break for the small openings at Michaels sides.

Michael steps into the movements and Jake is ramming himself into the bigger man's chest. 

Over and over again.

Jake lifts his arms in the air in defeat. “If you’re going to hook me again, just do it already” He exclaims while crossing his arms across his chest.

Michael walks towards Jake and Jake complies with the motion and starts walking backwards into the basement. His eyes are wide and he doesn’t know where this is going. He likes to think he knows Michael well enough that he just wants to intimidate him. He likes to do that from time to time. Maybe it’s a way of reminding Jake that he can kill him any chance he gets and he shouldn’t try anything funny.

Jake backs up into the two lockers at the bottom of the stairs, he catches himself on them and looks back at Michael. They are about an arms length apart and myers quickly lifts his left hand up and drops something.

It clatters onto the basement floor and Jake winces at it. He’s looking up at Michael. Has he always been this tall and intimidating?

Michael stares daggers into Jake’s face and Jake realizes he should probably be looking at whatever the man dropped on the floor in front of him. He darts his eyes away from the intense eye contact and looks onto the floor.

It’s his flashlight from earlier.

“Uhhh thanks?” Jake questions and starts to reach down to grab it. Michael in return grabs Jake’s shoulders and slams him into the locker and Jake lets out a cry.

He winces at the pain of the hard metal hitting his back, he was already feeling tired from being torn off the hook and now he has to deal with the feeling of being shoved against a locker.

He opens his eyes and there are those dark lifeless circles, staring back at him.  
Jake’s head is spinning from being hit so hard against the metal doors that he is trying to piece together what Michael is trying to tell him.

“If he’s not giving me my flashlight back??? Then….”

“Oh”

Jake lets out a huff of laughter.

“Are you mad at me?” Jake smiles “For clicking my flashlight at you earlier”

Michael is staring intently at the smaller man and he can feel the tension rising in the bloody room.

“Look I’m sorry..” Jake states as he shrugs Michaels hands off his shoulders. He ducks down a bit and adds “I was just playing with you”

Michael doesn’t like that answer and it’s clear in his actions as he takes a fist full of Jake’s hair and slams his head back into the locker. Not with as much force as before but enough to make a point.

“OW!” Jake yells, closing his eyes shut. He really doesn’t know how he is going to get out of this one.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Jake shouts.

Michael tugs his head back again and Jake lets out a groan.

“Let...Let me make it up to you” Jake says in a shaky voice. He knows exactly what he wants to do but he is nervous about it. He’s not exactly good with initiating their interactions, he’s good with causing shit that leads Michael to starting it. But it looks like Jake is on his own this time around.

“I just…” Jake says as he drags his hands up Micheals large chest, his hands are dancing all over his upper body now and Michael lets go of the tight grip he had in Jake’s hair and Jake could have swore he started leaning into his touch.

“I wanted to get a better look at you” Jake confesses as he gives Michael a sheepish look.

“I never see this much of you when you’re wearing your other outfit” he says as he drags his hands over muscular arms.

“I can see…” Jake bites his lower lip as his hands trail back to Michaels chest and down his abdomen, hovering just above his groin.

“...everything” Jake gulps as he slides his hand lower, only to feel a large bulge from the hospital gown. This was clearly doing something to the killer and Jake would be lying if he said it didn’t make him hard too.

He starts to trace the outline of the larger man's growing erection, palming it with his hand. Jake is starting to feel a little hot from all the staring Michael is doing.

“Can I?” Jake says as he lightly pushes Michael away a little bit, they were way too close for him to drop to his knees. But he’s made enough space between them to set himself comfortably in between the locker behind him and Michael in front of him.

He shoves the flashlight to the side and settles down in front of the clothed erection in front of him. Jake without hesitation disgardes his gloves next to the flashlight.

He takes a deep breath as he slowly lifts up the hospital gown and is met with a large cock in his face. He swallows hard. Jake isn’t sure why he is so nervous right now, it’s always exhilarating being with Michael. But nothing ever prepares him for the reminder of just how vast Michaels cock is.

Jake uses a hand to hold the gown up onto Michaels hip and uses his free hand to wrap around the length in front of him as best as he can. Jake can feel eyes peering down at him and it’s making him sweat a little.

He’s lightly pumping the cock in his hand and gives himself a moment to take in everything before wrapping his mouth around the girthy length. Jake has to pace himself when it comes to Michaels cock, it’s far bigger than anything he has ever seen and the last thing he wants is to die choking on it. 

They have a pattern when it comes to their sexual encounters, Jake has too much fun teasing the killer and Micheal has too much fun reducing the survivor to nothing but a moaning mess. But things are going to be different this time around. 

Jake is determined to get this man to moan.

He’s becoming more comfortable with the sizable cock in his mouth and decides to take more of it. It’s about half way in his mouth now, then it's out with a wet pop and now he is bobbing his head at a steady pace.

Jake can hear Michaels breathing above him. It’s not as loud as he would like, not as ragged or desperate as he was hoping. But the night is still young and Jake still has half of a dick left to fit in his mouth.

He’s been down this road before with Michael, he knows how to make him tick. Jake takes the moment to pull the cock out of his mouth and slowly licks the underside of it, he pushes the member up a little to get a better angle as he looks up at the man towering over him.

Those eyes are watching him and Jake has such a love hate relationship with the constant staring. But it does things to him and Jake lets out an embarrassing whine. Michael has been standing still for so long and Jake is beginning to think he’s going down on a statue.

Jake removes his hand from Michaels cock and starts to drag it up underneath the hospital gown, feeling the strong muscles on his abdomen. He’s never been able to touch Michael like this, this is the first time he’s really felt the skin under his clothes that wasn’t his cock. Hopefully it won’t be the last.

Jake is sucking the tip, he is humming into every lick he makes. He feels Michael’s hand hold onto the wrist that's been tracing the slopes of his abdomen. He slides the hand up towards Jake’s shoulder, gently cups his face for a second before running his fingers through Jake’s unkempt hair.

He grips his hair and pulls back, craning Jakes neck back to look up at him. Jake makes a groaning sound and makes his best attempt to still lick Michael as he is being forced to look up.

“F-fuck” Is the only thing Jake can make out right now before Michael is shoving his cock back into his mouth and Jake has a feeling that Michael was losing his patience. With how tight he is holding onto his hair right now.

Jake firmly places that wandering hand onto Michaels hips, the other hand still holds the gown into place. Michael is starting to thrust into Jakes mouth and Jake is thankful that he had some time to work up to this.

Michael’s cock slams at the back of Jake’s throat repeatedly and Jake is gagging with every hit. It’s a lot to take in, he admits, and he doesn’t think he will ever be talented enough to fit all of Michael into his mouth but he is doing what his body will allow right now.

He can hear Michaels breathing getting faster. His thrusts are becoming a little more desperate and Jake gets the feeling that he is close. Jake takes every moment the cock hits the back of his throat to moan through it. The vibrations of his voice must be doing something to him because Michael is relentless with his movements after every humm Jake makes.

Michael is using his hand in Jake’s hair to steady himself as he fucks into his mouth and Jake can feel drool pouring out of his mouth and down his chin. He periodically looks up at Michael and expects to see something different. But is met with the same blank stare.

Michael’s thrust are getting sloppy and Jake knows when that happens he is almost there. It’s quite the feeling being able to make someone as strong and as big as Michael and reduce him to this.

Michael’s really hitting him hard with this one and Jake is wondering what he can do to help him finish. So Jake carefully drags his teeth along the length as Michael pulls out and Jake thinks he finally did it. There is a sound that comes from Michael, something similar to what he’s heard him make when he throws a pallet on him but it’s more blissful and Jake looks up wide eyed and moans at the sound.

He can almost feel the embarrassment coming off of Michael after that noise and so he takes it upon himself to fuck Jake’s mouth a little harder as a way to shut him up and starts to chase his orgasm.

It isn’t long before Jake’s mouth is filled with cum and Michael finally pulls out. Jake tries to swallow what he can but his throat is hoarse and he needs to catch his breath. 

Jake removes his hands from Michaels hips and wipes off his mouth, he has a shit eating grin on his face and Michael can see it. Michael stands there almost lifeless as he watches Jake put his gloves back on and slowly stands up, flashlight in hand.

Jake is smirking at him and he can tell Michael isn’t exactly pleased with the look on his face. But his work here is done.

“I’m gonna go now” Jake says matter of factly as he clicks the flashlight a few times at Michael.

“You’re welcome” He adds on his way past Michael.

He is proud of himself, not only did he get to suck off a massive cock, but he gets to walk out of this trial with a utility flashlight.

He was only a few steps past Michael before he feels a sharp slice cut diagonally across his back. He goes flying forward and face plants halfway up the basement stairs, flashlight falling out of his hand and rolling off into the corner.

Oh no. 

He lifts his head up off of the ground and tries to take in what just happened. Before he knows it he is being lifted up off the ground by his neck and he lets out a discernible cry. He is squirming under Michaels firm grasp. He holds onto the hand wrapped around his neck for help.

“M-michael?” are the last words Jake manages to get out before a knife is being shoved into his abdomen. He lets out a pained cry and starts hitting Michaels shoulder repeatedly. Michaels knife digs deeper into Jake’s chest and Jake can feel the blood spilling out of his mouth as he tries to breathe.

Michael pulls out the knife a little before plunging it back into the wound and Jake can feel his breaths become limited. The fist he is slamming into Michael’s shoulder gets weaker with every punch and the hand wrapped around Michael's wrist begins to lose its grip.

Jake takes his last breath, right before Michael tosses him to the ground and walks up the basement stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> It's simple.  
> you click your flashlight at Michael, you get the knife. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
